Lizzie McGuire: New Kid on the Block, Part: II
by MelH14
Summary: If you read Part: I, you can read this. WARNING! Do NOT read this one if you did not read Part: I! Read my first one and Review! This one is really short because I'm not really sure what to write yet. Read and Review Part: I first though!
1. What Gordo Saw!

                   Chapter 1: What Gordo Saw!

*Gordo is still standing there, in shock, wondering what had just happened between Lizzie and Chris. Gordo had just seen what he didn't want to. He had just seen Lizzie crying, and Chris was sitting next to her, hugging her and rubbing her back. This is what he had done when he had tried to comfort her when she came to him, worrying about Miranda.

                                                Gordo's Thoughts

          He was shocked! Chris, ACTUALLY DOING HIS JOB!!! Then it occurred to him that Chris was comforting HER, she didn't need him anymore! She had CHRIS, her new, all that, boyfriend from Tampa, Florida! He always had liked her as more than a friend, he just never realized it until a couple years ago when he saw Lizzie and Ronnie kiss. ' I can't believe it! Maybe this guy does, ACTUALLY like Lizzie!' He felt so happy for her, and yet so….disappointed. Gordo decided he would just go home. After all, he wasn't right! This guy liked Lizzie, and he didn't want her to suffer, just because HE liked her as more than a friend. 

***Gordo, sadly turned around, with his head looking down, rode off on his bike. He was deep in thought….**


	2. Gordo's Conversation

                                                                        Chapter 2: Gordo's Conversation

   *Gordo was riding home, when he just thought, he had forgotten to call Miranda!!!

                                                          Gordo's Thoughts

        'Oh my gosh! Now I'm totally sure Lizzie will hate me! I better hurry, it's getting late!' Gordo thought. 'If she finds out that I was spying on her instead of calling Miranda, she would never trust me again, I better get home.' Gordo was really worried about Lizzie, until he saw her crying, and Chris HUGGING her, rubbing her back! That's what he had done every time she came to him, crying and putting herself down just because some guy dumped her. She always thought it was her problem the guy dumped her, when it was his loss. He always tried to make her feel better.

                                                                   End of Gordo's Thoughts

  *Gordo got home, parked his bike in the garage, and went inside to call Miranda. He ran up to his room. Picked up the phone by his computer, and dialed Miranda's number. After two rings, Miranda picked up.

M: " Hola! Miranda Sanchez here!"

G: " Hey, Miranda…" Miranda cut him off.

M: " Gordo! What's up?"

G: " I need to talk to you. It's about Lizzie."

M: " Ya, so, what about Lizzie?"

G: " She wanted me to call you and tell her that she is sorry if she offended you the other night on the phone."

M: " You mean, when she didn't want to talk to me ever again?!?"

G: " Look, Miranda, just listen to me! Lizzie was trying to apologize, but you never gave her a chance. You just hung up on her."

M: " You mean…." Gordo cut her off this time.

G: " Ya, she meant to say that she wanted to start over."

M: " Well, is she there right now?"

G: " No, she's out on stupid date with the new guy, who she thinks is 'All That!'

M: " Ooooooh, sounds like someone is jealous!"

G: " NO! I-I-I guess I'm just a little…." Miranda cut him off.

M: " Jealous!"

G: " No, well, I guess you're right. I just don't want to admit it. I mean she finally found someone in the world that's right for her. She doesn't need ME anymore. That guy, Chris, she was crying and he was hugging her and rubbing her back!"

M: " Gordo! Listen to me! I know who is really right for her, and it is not the new guy!"

G: " Who is…." Gordo stops, thinking.

M: " You know who I'm talkin about! Don't play 'Clue-less' with me!"

G: " Is it…."

M: " Yes! It's….." Gordo cut her off.

G: " ME???"

M: " YA, DUH! You two were totally clue-less with each other, I could tell from the first time I met you guys that there was somethin goin on between you two!"

G: " You mean……you could???"

M: " OF COURSE! It is soooooo obvious! Everyone in the whole school can tell!"

G: " But Lizzie has a new boyfriend, I can't ruin that for her just because I like her as more than a friend."

M: " Trust me! I will plan something to get you two together. I know Chris isn't the guy for her. She's only known him for like, what? A week? I have a plan!!!" Miranda said slyly.

G: " What KIND of plan?!?"

M: " Trust me Gordo! I know what I'm doin!" Gordo was about to force Miranda to tell him what her plan was, but she hung up right before he said anything. Gordo thought to himself, 'What am I gonna do???"


	3. Ethan, the Sensible One

                                                          Chapter 3: Counselor Ethan

   *Gordo is waiting for Miranda at the bus stop. Lizzie comes walking up. Gordo tries to not notice her, but Lizzie notices that he is trying to avoid her.

L: " Hey Gordo!" Lizzie shouts excitedly to Gordo. Gordo tries to ignore her.

L: " Gordo! What's wrong???" Gordo gives in, very annoyed.

G: " Nothing, just……..just leave me alone ok!" Miranda walks up and sees them talking.

M: " Hey guys! What's up???"

L: " Hey Randa!"

G: " Hi Miranda." Gordo said with no excitement.

L: " Hey, Miranda, you're talking to me again!"

M: " Ya, Gordo and I sorted things out over the phone. He called me to tell me that you were sorry."

L: " Soooooooo………we're friends again???"

M: " Absolutely, I totally understand."

L: " Coolie!!! It's the Three Amigos back together!"

M: " I missed you sooooo much Lizzie!!!" Gordo was just sitting there thinking, not really listening to Miranda and Lizzie. The bus arrives.

G: " Uh….Hey look, the bus is here!" Gordo ran on the bus, with Miranda following.

L: " Gordo, Miranda! Wait!" Lizzie went to go sit with Miranda and Gordo, but they were already sitting together. Lizzie just decided to sit with Ethan, since his seat was open. Ethan and Lizzie were just friends now, it didn't matter to Lizzie anymore because she had a new boyfriend.

E: " Yo Liz-zay; Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie! What's up?"

L: " Hi Ethan, nothing, just sittin here!"

E: " So, why aren't you with your friends, Miranda and Gor-don?"

L: " There's no room in the seat for me, so I'm sitting here, if that's ok?"

E: " Oh ya! Totally! I just thought you and Gor-don would sit together."

L: " We would, but he's been avoiding me this morning. I think something's wrong."

E: " Dude! Have you tried talkin to him?"

L: " Ya, I'm going to try when I get to school."

E: " Lizzie, this could be about you!"

L: " What do you mean?"

E: " Gor-don!"

L: " What about Gordo?"

E: " What about that date you went on last night, right?"

L: " Ya, the one with Chris?"

E: " Ya, he could have felt dissed. He totally digs you Lizzie." The bus arrived. Ethan and Lizzie got in line to get off the bus.

L: " Are you sure? I never thought he felt that way. Why couldn't he just tell me?"

E: " Liz-zay! Lizzie, Lizzie, Lizzie! Trust me, I know these things! About guys, and the ladies! Gor-don's a nice guy, he was probably just psyched of what you would think if he told you."

L: " But……." Lizzie was interrupted by Ethan. Ethan was just about to step off.

E: " Lizzie! Do the right thing! You'll never get a second chance!" Lizzie got off and just stood there, confused.

                                                                      END


	4. Miranda and Gordo's Discussion on the Bu...

                Chapter 4: Miranda & Gordo's Discussion 

**(A few minutes ago while Lizzie was talking to Ethan.)**

*Miranda and Gordo were sitting in one of the first seats on the bus when Miranda asks Gordo a question.

M: "Gordo?"

G: " What?"

M: "We have to talk about this!!!"

G: "What???"

M: " Oh, you know exactly what I'm talking about DAVID!!!"

G: " Uh? School?"

M: " Oh no, mister! Don't play 'Clues-less' with me!!!"

G: " You mean the whole Lizzie's-got-a-boyfriend-now-so-there's-no-chance-of-me-dating-her thing? It's not possible."  
M: " Gordo! Listen to me!!! Gordo, you're a great guy, there's absolutely NO reason why Lizzie wouldn't want to date you."

G: " Ya, but I'm her best friend," Miranda gives him the Don't-forget-about-me-I'm-your-friend stare, "Other than you, so it would probably feel really uncomfortable for her to date her best friend. It's like dating a brother! Besides my parents, Lizzie's the only person I've known my entire life…."

M: " I know, I know!!! 'And you never thought of what it would be like when she had a boyfriend!"

G: " Whatever, I just feel that she might want us to STAY best friends, nothing more, nothing less."  
M: " Gordo, I've known you guys long enough to know when you like your best friend, ya know, as more than a friend. Of course she likes you!!! She's just denying it because she thinks YOU couldn't ever like her as more than a friend."

G: " I wonder if Brooke had anything to do with this. I hope I didn't hurt her feelings."

M: " Gordo, don't worry, that was seventh grade! She had the same thing in eighth grade when her boyfriend was Ronnie Jacobs."

G: " Ahhhhhh, don't remind me!!!!"

M: " I knew you were jealous!"

G: " So………..you're saying she felt the same way when I was dating Brooke???"

M: " Ya!!! Of course!!! There were times when I was talking with Lizzie while you were dating Brooke when she would say like, 'How could Gordo do this to me???' but she would try to cover it up by saying she meant us, her and I."

G: " Ya mean……?"

M: " Uh, yeah!!!"

G: " Why didn't she tell me she was uncomfortable???"

M: " You wouldn't really let her talk."

M: " I kinda went along with the idea of you having a girlfriend, but it was giving Lizzie a harder time to accept that 'You broke up with us!"

G: " Awww, I feel so terrible!"

M: " Gordo! Gordo! You had your girlfriend, and she had her boyfriend. You're kind of even. Each of you knows how the other felt when the same thing happened. It's not you're fault."

M: " Listen, I will talk to Chris for you. We can work out a plan to get you to together."

G: " But……" He was cut off by Miranda, when they were walking off the bus.

M: " Gordo, trust me! I have an idea!" Miranda left. Ethan and Lizzie got off after them, little did they know that they were talking about the same thing!

                                                          END


End file.
